dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden's Rampage
Raiden and Kuro were finally able to leave the hospital, when they got home the first they did was train. Shin gave Chun a red gi, a black undershirt, a black belt, black wristbands and black boots. They fit him perfectly then Raiden came and told Chun to come outside so they could spar. Chun: I'm not gunna loose this time Raiden *takes fighting stance*. Raiden: *Takes fighting stance* We'll see. Raiden and Chun charged each other, they were in a skirmish matching each other blow for blow, Chun managed to sucker punch Raiden in the face causing him to slam into a nearby tree but it didn't do much damage. Raiden charged Chun and punched him, this sent Chun flying but he fired an energy beam at Raiden that he easily dodged. Chun stopped in mid-air then he disappeared and re-appeared right infront of Raiden and delivered and upwards kick to the jaw sending Raiden up in air but he stopped in mid-air as well. Raiden: Not bad Chun! Chun: Thanks, but let's see if you can handle my signature move. Chun put his hands to his sides, then yellow energy balls covered his hands then he lauched an energy ball at Raiden. Raiden: This is your signature move? I have to say I'm a little disappointed. But then then ball scattered into tinnier energy balls, Raiden crossed his arms to try and block but they never made contact Raiden saw that the energy balls were surrounding him, Shin went wide eyed. Shin: It can't be... Chun: Eat this Raiden! Trap Grenade! Then Chun crossed his arms and all the energy balls fly at Raiden consuming him in an explosion, when the smoke cleared Raiden was fine, his gi was burnt and ruined though. Shin: That's enough! Chun come here. Chun went over to Shin. Chun: Yes Master Shin? Shin: Where did you learn that attack? Chun: My grandfather taught it to me. Shin: So you're Sho's grandson? Chun: Wait you knew my grandfather? Shin: Yes he was an old friend of mine. Chun: Funny, he never mentioned you. Shin: Hmph that's just like Sho, to leave the glory days behind him....so how is he? Chun: He-he died years ago. Shin: I'm sorry to hear that, he was an excellent warrior and a better friend. Chun: Yeah he raised me when my parents died. Shin: Well he was good man, come it's time for dinner! Raiden: Alright! I'm starving. Mira: Raiden is food all you think about? Raiden: No, I also think about fighting. Mira: *sighs* Why do I even bother? Everyone went inside to eat, Raiden ate most of the food which shocked everyone except Kuro. That night it was full moon, Raiden was sitting on the roof thinking about his parents. Mira saw him and decided to check on him, she went inside, upstairs and through the window Raiden saw her but didn't say anything. Mira sat down next to him. Mira: What're doing up here all alone? Raiden: Just thinking about my parents. Mira: Really? I've never heard you mention them before. Raiden: I try my best not to, when I think about them all think about is how Shisaku took them from me. Mira: You want revenge don't you? Raiden: Yes, and once I'm strong enough I'll do nothing but search the galaxy for that pathetic pile of evil, death worshipping garbage! Mira was shocked, for the first time since she knew him she was seeing Raiden's dark side but she couldn't blame him he was grieving. She moved closer to him. Mira: Well when you do I want you promise me something. Raiden: What? Mira: Promise me you won't become as dark and bloodthirsty as you are now, I don't think me or Kuro could stand to see you that way. Raiden: I promise *smiles*. Mira looked up at the moon. Mira: The moon sure is beautiful tonight. Raiden looked up the moon then he suddenly wished he hadn't for a single moment he forgot what happens when a Saiyan looks up at the full moon, then it happened. Mira looked at him with a worried face. Mira: Raiden are you ok? Raiden looked at Mira and she wanted to scream, Raiden's eyes were completely red. Raiden: Mira....RUN! Raiden then yelled with pain, then he rolled off the roof Kuro, Chun and Shin heard the noise and went outside to investigate and they Raiden on all fours. He was beginning to grow and his clothes were ripping and he was growing hair all over his body. Chun: What's happening? Kuro: I think I might know, is the moon full? Chun: Yeah why? Kuro: Oh no.....we have to stop Raiden before he destroys the entire planet! Shin: Why what's happening? Kuro: He's transforming into a great ape. Chun: A Great Ape? Kuro: Yeah, it happens when a Saiyan looks at the full moon we used this transformation to conquer planets. Mira: But I look at the moon all the time and this never happened to me. Kuro: That's because you don't have a tail. Raiden's transformation was complete, he had turned a giant ape and he began destroying the area by firing energy beams out of his mouth, Shin and Chun ran up to Raiden. Chun: Raiden buddy! snap out of it! Raiden didn't listen, instead he whacked Chun and Shin into the house knocking them both out. Mira: Kuro do something! Kuro: I can't if I do there's a chance I'll turn as well...unless...Mira I need you to rip off my tail. Mira: What? Kuro: Rip off my tail. Mira: O-Ok Mira grasped Kuro's tail and began pulling, Kuro yelled with pain then finally his tail was pulled clean off. Kuro rubbed where his tail was and charged Raiden, Kuro fired an energy beam at his tail but Raiden jumped out of the way then he fired an energy beam out of his mouth which Kuro barely dodged. Kuro then charged Raiden and kicked him in the face causing him to stagger, Raiden became enraged and began beating his chest then Kuro charged Raiden but Raiden intercepted by slapping Kuro down to the ground then Raiden jumped into air and attempted to crush Kuro but he jumped out of the way but Raiden picked up a giant rock and threw it at Kuro but Kuro was able to catch it and he threw back at the Great Ape. The slammed into his face causing him to fall back but he quickly got back up and charged Kuro with alot of speed then grabbed him with both hands and began crushing him, Kuro yelled with pain but suddenly three energy beams hit Raiden square in the face causing to drop Kuro and stagger back. Chun: Kuro, you ok bud. Kuro: I'll live. Shin: How do we stop Raiden? Kuro: You've gotta get rid of his tail. Shin: Alright Me, Mira and Chun will keep him distracted while you take out his tail. Shin, Chun and Mira charged Raiden and fired energy beams at him while Kuro went behind him and readied an Omega Spirit Wave attack. Raiden caught his second wind and knocked Shin, Mira and Chun down but Kuro's attack was ready then lauched the beam at Raiden the back exploded on impact completely disintergrated Raiden's tail. Raiden turned back to normal and passed out, everyone chuckled because he was naked but Chun ran inside and brought a blanket to cover him. A few minutes later Raiden regained consciousness, everyone was at his bedside. Raiden: What happened? Kuro: You turned into a Great Ape. Raiden: Oh god I hope I didn't hurt you guys. Mira: We're fine, don't worry. Shin: Alright everyone, to bed now! Everyone then went to bed, the next day while everyone was trainning a familiar face came to them, it was Daisuke. Category:Fan Fiction